This invention relates generally to the forming and construction of hollow gold club heads, and more particularly to hollow iron heads.
The use of hollow gold club heads is becoming more and more extensive, and there is a need for hollow head structures and method of forming same which facilitate mass production, as well as needed selective weighting of heads. In particularly, these needs have recently extended to the provision of satisfactory hollow iron heads, which are extremely difficult to produce in view of the narrow, blade-like configurations of such heads.